


Violet Cala Lillies

by Moniposa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sexual Content, lets just be real tbh, marvin gaye plays in the bg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniposa/pseuds/Moniposa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever she saw Xander, her heart would stutter and she would look away. She wanted him to touch her, but didn’t want him to think that she was desperate for him if he wasn’t actually desperate for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Cala Lillies

She had imagined this scenario in her head hundreds, no, thousands of times before.

His calloused hands would be running over her supple skin, his breath warm over her neck. She would drag her nose across his jawline, inhaling his scent and he would shiver beneath her. He would whisper words against her body, words that were like a prayer and her back was the altar.

It was something that she desperately wanted, no, something she _needed_. She was trapped, walking in endless circles in the desert and he was the oasis that was within her grasp, if only she made the effort to crawl towards it.

But she was sure she wasn’t the only one feeling this way.

Corrin noticed it - his violet eyes, the vivid color reminding her of the flowers blooming in late spring, would visibly darken under her gaze. But she would quickly avert her eyes from his, half hoping that it had been a trick in the candlelight; he could never feel such desire towards her.

There were other signals, too, directing him towards her.

His leg would press against hers for the briefest of moments, the touch causing an electric current to run through her. And the way that his hands would honestly, unabashedly brush hers - he craved her presence as much as she did his, that much was true.

What if they were tricks? Her mind, relaying events so that they would favor her instead of showing what actually happened was actually taunting her. Corrin didn’t know; she fretted.

More recently, whenever she saw Xander, her heart would stutter and she would look away. She wanted him to touch her, but didn’t want him to think that she was desperate for him if he wasn’t actually desperate for her.

She sat away from him at the dinner table, she would purposely be by Leon’s side rather than his whenever they had family gatherings. And her eyes, eyes the shade of an uncut rose gemstone, would turn away from him, adamant about meeting his eyes. She never saw what he felt or how he felt when she so actively avoided him, and she thought it was for the best.

It had gone to the point that she couldn’t face him, and instead of going to dinner, she stayed in her room locked up. She refused the advances of Camilla and Elise who were making futile efforts to coax her out of her room. When she visited her ex-family, they still kept her old bedroom empty for her. A beacon of solitude whenever it was necessary.

“I’m not feeling well,” Corrin said uneasily, carrying her voice to the other side of the door.

“Then let us help you.” Elise’s voice was pitched with concern.

“Please,” Camilla added, her hands pressed against the wood of the door.

Corrin pressed her lips together and waited to hear their retreating steps and sighs. It was childish, sure, but she was also sure that sparing herself the torment of seeing and touching the man that was constantly on her mind would be a much more viable outcome.

Still, she couldn’t help but pace around her room - her grand room with swaths of silk hanging like tapestries over her bed, and the bed itself mussed with sheets and pillows from her constant tossing and turning from the dreams she would have. Dreams of Xander.

Corrin bit her lip and finally slumped down into the lounge chair that was set by the window, throwing one arm across her face, and letting the other fall to the side of her. She simply needed to control her breathing and to not think about him - about her prince.

Xander, with hair that was as radiant as the sun, and eyes that were so full of kindness - something so beautiful that she had never seen before. His hands, rough from training and war were something similar to a second home to her and especially now as a woman. And his mouth, oh what she would give to have it pressed against hers -

Alright, thinking about him was not helping in the slightest.

Corrin groaned, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes and curling herself in by pulling her knees closer to her chest. The movement made her nightgown shift, but she didn’t care.

Just as she exhaled a heavy, heavy breath, there was a slight knock on her door.

“Camilla, please let me be,” She sighed wearily, throwing her arms to either side of her. Corrin didn’t care if she was acting like a petulant child at the moment, she just wanted her time to reflect and suppress - was that too hard to ask?

“My sister came to get me instead; I hope you don’t mind.”

Corrin immediately sat up, causing her to go dizzy from vertigo for a few seconds.

Xander! Damn those meddling sisters of his.

She scrambled to gather her bearings and quickly opened the door with a complete lack of grace.

She had to hold herself from visibly sighing in relief - she didn’t realize how much his overwhelming presence was a godsend to her.

Right now, though, he looked nervous (Nervous? But he never showed anything that was out of line with his serious character.), and his eyes darted to look everywhere but her. It made her a little upset to say the least, but hadn’t she been doing the same to him for the past couple of weeks?

His posture was even more stiff than usual, and his hair was in a complete disarray. But even with his completely disheveled look was even more beautiful to her.

“I don’t mind at all,” She breathed, breaking the silence between them.

He finally looked at her, and she could feel her heart swell in her chest; his eyebrows were pulled together in concern, his mouth was downturned into a line of concern, and his violet eyes were filled with confusion.

“May I come in?” He queried, a bit unsure about going into her territory.

Corrin stepped aside and gestured with her hand for him to come in, please, come in. Xander nodded and with calculated steps, came into her room and sneakily looked at everything in her chamber.

She kept her eyes trained on him as she moved back to her lounging chair, laying herself back upon it and she gestured for him to take a seat at her bed. He sat.

There were a few seconds of silence before Corrin proceeded with caution.

“And to what do I owe your visit?” She tried to keep her voice as composed as possible, even though her heart was like a hummingbird beating its wings against her ribs.

“You’ve been very detached whenever you visit; eating less. You skipped dinner today and everyone was worried.” Xander’s own voice sounded entirely composed, even though his physical features said otherwise. Corrin noticed how he was sure to include everyone else, and not just himself.

“I’m guessing you were worried as well?”

He paused before giving an honest “Yes.”

Now it was Corrin’s turn to pause. “Why?”

“You’ve been avoiding me and I have no clue why - I thought that maybe it was because you were feeling feverish, but you never looked at me. Did I do something to offend? If so, I hope you’ll forgive me, Corrin.” His words came out rushed, unsure. His eyebrows would crease even more and whenever he tried to look at her, into her eyes, he would look away embarrassed.

Like a schoolboy in love.

She didn’t hesitate this time.

Soundlessly, her feet slipped off of the couch and she made her way towards him, leaning so that her face was close to his. He didn’t lean away from her.

“You’re so lovely,” She breathed and tentatively pressed her lips against his.

His tongue tasted like cider, and before she could move to deepen the kiss, he beat her to it, his hand grasping her cheek.

Standing in front of him wasn’t close enough, and she adjusted herself so she was now straddling him and his fingers were also expertly pressed against the small of her back, making her shiver.

When they parted for air, her face was flushed and her heart was beating erratically. Corrin was filled with satisfaction to see that his own normally composed face was colored a beet red, his beautiful lips swollen and his breathing ragged; uneven.

“You’re even more lovely . . . stunning,” He breathed, carefully running his fingers from her jawline to her silver tendrils.

She leaned into his touch and adjusted herself between his legs feeling him straining against his pants. Corrin’s lips curved into a smile as she ran her thumb over his lips, causing him to exhale shakily.

“Am I stunning? Truly?” She was teasing him, really, but he was too sensible and reactive to her touch that she couldn’t help it.

She didn’t expect him to shift her on the bed so that he was now on top of her, one of his hands pinning both of hers onto the mattress, his other hand placed on the curve of her stomach.

“You haven’t looked at me . . . at first I didn’t think as much about it, but as the days passed, I craved your presence even more. I didn’t know why, and I didn’t think it was right. We need to keep our relationship courteous, and I should respect that, but you, Corrin,” He clumsily stumbled over his words, his hair curling around his forehead and cheeks. But what he wasn’t unsure of was his hold over her - that was unwavering.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” He rushed out, pushing his mouth against hers.

It was a pleasant surprise, one that made her tingle from her head to her toes as she arched towards him. He moaned into her mouth, savoring the taste of mint on her tongue.

Soon enough the deep breathing turned into panting and Corrin felt like she wasn’t close enough to him, never close enough. She unbuttoned his shirt and he shrugged out of it hastily, and her fingers dexterously reached for his pants to unbuckle them, but she stopped in her motions, her heart caught in her throat and the breathiest of sighs escaping her lips.

Xander’s hand was running slowly up the inside of her thighs, eventually reaching and cupping and stroking her sex against the material of her panties. She threw her head back, struggling to stop her voice from resounding throughout the room.

“Let me hear you,” He murmured into her ear, his dominant nature showing through. Corrin’s face flushed furiously and let a moan escape her pursed lips.

Xander groaned and moved his hand from her hands to her breasts, pushing up the airy material of her nightgown to touch her porcelain skin.

This was so much, it was so much, but she didn’t want it to stop. So many times had she imagined this scenario and now it’s even better than she had anticipated. His hands were like magic, grasping and touching and pinching like he was an explorer and she was the map. He made sure to explore the tender skin beneath her breasts, and the softness of her thighs - skin that only he was allowed to touch.

Corrin still didn’t think it was close enough, and through her haze, she was able to unbuckle his pants, albeit a little clumsily. She grasped at him through the material of his undergarments and he paused in his touching of her body to emit a low moan against her neck that reverberated throughout her.

“ _Please_ ,” She cried, stroking and clutching him until it was if he were clay between her fingers.

His lips were formed into a tight line, trying to contain the words that were dying to spill from him. Corrin pressed soft kisses to his collarbone, his neck, his jawline, until she caught his earlobe between her teeth.

“Fuck me, Xander,” She whispered to him, making his body wrack with desire.

Xander didn’t hesitate in helping Corrin pull down the rest of his clothes and toss aside Corrin’s own undergarments. He was already dripping when he pushed inside of her, making Corrin arch her back in ecstasy.

It took her a few minutes to adjust herself to his size, but eventually they began to establish a rhythm, Corrin clutching at his neck and back, and the pads of his fingers pressed against the small of her back and her legs.

Xander shuddered inside of her and Corrin kissed him passionately, urging him to come inside her, inviting him, even.

She felt his release, but he wasn’t finished - he would ride the rest of it out with her.

His mouth sucked at the sensitive skin above her breasts, Corrin fully aware of the bruise that would blossom there. But at that moment, she didn’t care - he was inside her and she was climaxing.

She pressed her mouth to his neck to muffle her cries as she orgasmed, the release being the most amazing feeling in the world, even more so that it was with Xander.

He only moved to pull out of her, but they stayed like that, their breaths mingling and their heartbeats slowing.

“Xander . . .you mean the world to me,” Corrin murmured against him, relishing in his arms circling around her even more protectively.

“My little hummingbird,” He breathed into her skin, calling her the nickname that was given to her.

Corrin never wanted to part from him.


End file.
